


Fever Dream

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Girl's night, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, orgy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls night has never been so interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



> Well, first time ever writing a femslash orgy and dude, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. Worth it! But damn. A very happy birthday shout out goes to Wolves_and_Girls--Jessy, hpoe you're having a great day dearie <3

Nat wasn’t sure when it started, or where it came from, but when she glanced over her vodka tonic to ask Jane something she was struck by the sight of her having been pulled onto Sif’s lap, the scientist and warrior goddess fused at the lips.  The moans coming from Jane was making heat rise between Natasha’s thighs, and her pupils dilated as her breath came in shorter pants than before.  She’d known the women had harbored something for one another since Jane had gone to Asgard, and though things between she and Thor and fizzled out she still stayed to work with the Avengers.  Nat had just thought it was her interest in the bifrost that called Jane to wherever it was the Asgardians landed, and was glad to see it was something else altogether.  

“Wow.  That’s . . . about time you made a move on that,” Maria said from beside Natasha, her eyes widened and the flush in her cheeks having little to nothing to do with the liquor she’d just been sipping, leaning back in her chair as she watched the pair of them, Sif’s fingers tangling in Jane’s brown hair as she cradled the side of her face.  The middle finger Jane pointed back at them made Pepper snort into her martini.  

“Wait, how did you know about them before I did?”  Natasha asked, staring at Maria in surprise.  That wasn’t something that happened . . . ever.  Save that one time with Fury, but that didn’t count.  Nope.  She took an enormous gulp of her drink as she watched Maria’s lips turn upwards, the woman’s blue eyes bright as she turned herself to face Natasha head on.  

“What?”  Nat asked after swallowing the liquid and staring at her.  Her gaze was unnerving.  

“Just pleased that I’ve at least got something up on you,” she said with a wink, flashing teeth as she worried at her bottom lip, taking another drink of her own liquor.  They’d started having girls nights a month or so after Nat had gotten back from her solo mission of trying to find herself once more, and while the Avengers had all moved into the same tower, the men knew better than to stick around every other Thursday evening.  

And if Nat had been eyeing Maria and Pepper and Melinda and . . . well, all of them since then that wasn’t exactly something she was about to come out and say just then.  Even if she felt like Maria knew it anyway.  Something about the way Maria’s eyes glowed as Nat stared at her, well.  She licked her lips clean, tasting the lime that she’d squeezed into her drink, and after setting it down in front of her she shifted closer to her.  One of her legs came in between Maria’s, feeling the same heat that Nat had been experiencing emanating off of her in waves.

“Really?  You’ve got something on me?”  She asked, voice a low hum as she looked up at Maria from beneath her eyelashes.  Jane’s moans mingled with Sif’s own just in the background, and Nat watched as Maria’s breath caught in her throat.  

“I do.”  Maria countered, hefting her chin up an inch or so as Nat’s face stopped just inches before the once deputy Director.  Though she’d been working for Stark for some time, the pair of them had kept in contact, and Nat was more glad of it then than she had been in some time.  

“What could that be?”  Nat asked, her eyes moving from Maria’s own to her lips.  She wondered how they’d taste, how soft they were, and was just in the midst of trying to make up her mind about what to do when Maria closed the gap between the pair of them, all but bowling Nat over as their lips crashed against one anothers.  Natasha moaned, Maria’s tongue thrust between her lips and teeth, allowing her to taste every inch of her mouth as the woman’s skilled hands roved up and down Nat’s body, sneaking up the hem of her skirt.  From behind, Nat could feel lips moving to her throat, sucking and biting their way down her throat column.  She recognized that perfume, having worked in close proximity with Pepper while trying to corral Stark, and gave a low whine from all the attention, Maria’s lips nearly swallowing the sound.  Melinda, meanwhile, if the gasps and groans coming from across the room were to be believed, had joined in with Sif and Jane.  Sure enough as Nat peeked over at the the group she found Jane sandwiched between the two women, Melinda working to undo the cocktail dress that she’d donned for that evening, Sif’s fingertips already disappearing between her thighs and into her slick, wet heat.  

The sight only made Nat all the more turned on, and she eagerly dipped her own hands into Maria’s slacks, pulling them down quickly.  Pepper broke from Natasha’s throat when the spy shifted, moving down so that her lips could trace the swell of Maria’s hip bone with her lips, tongue, and teeth, the other two women kissing heavily before Nat dipped her lips into Maria’s slit.  She tasted sweet, musky, and the heat felt perfectly alive on Natasha’s tongue.  She moaned as she worked, swirling her tongue around Maria’s clit, grinning as she felt her once-superior shudder and convulse beneath her attentions, moaning wantonly at Natasha’s attentions.  Two fingers of Natasha’s joined with her tongue, and she was so invested in what she was doing that she’d barely noticed when her own skirt was being slid upwards and a warm mouth was pressed against her cunt.  The slick tongue thrusting into her made her shudder and groan, pulling away from Maria only to look back and grin as Melinda caught her gaze and winked.  Good.  This was good.  She rolled her hips into Melinda’s motions, blood roaring in her ears, heart rate spiking.  She couldn’t have asked for more, pleasure like glass cutting through her veins until she thought she would bleed out from all the pleasure, wrung like a sponge until there was nothing left to give.  

Her first orgasm took her by surprise, stealing the air from her lungs as lights popped before her eyes, the trio having moved so that Nat was laying down with Maria straddling her face and Melinda pressing a strap on into her, Pepper having gone to collect a few of her own toys.  She currently had Jane by the hair, licking long stripes down her throat as Sif and Jane rubbed their slick slits against one another, both whining and bucking their hips as quick as they could manage.  Nat was amazed she wasn’t set alight by the sight alone, instead surging forward to pull Maria over the same edge that Nat had just plummeted over, her fingers tightening on the woman’s thighs which pillowed either side of her face.  She snaked a thumb over to rub against Maria’s clit, and in no time the woman was sighing and screwing up her eyes, her whole body tensing over Natasha’s, grinding her hips downward until Nat wasn’t sure she could breathe.  Didn’t think she wanted to.  The gush of warmth in her mouth tasted like heaven, and with one last sigh of pleasure Maria pulled herself off of Natasha’s face, kissing her hard and licking off the slick that covered her lips and chin.  

“Where’d you learn that?”  Maria teased.  

“Me.”  Melinda smirked, pulling herself out of Natasha and running a slim finger up the length of Natasha’s slit, making the redhead shiver before the other spy pressed her finger into her mouth.  “Berlin, right?”

“Yep,” Nat grinned, nodding vigorously, and pulling in Melinda for a kiss, deep, sharing the taste of Maria and herself with the dark haired woman.  Between she and Maria, they managed to finagle May onto the ground.  Nat was glad for the plush carpets Stark insisted on, and even more pleased that Pepper had come up with the idea to have girls night.  Honestly, this was spectacular.  Between Maria and herself, they took turns lapping at May’s slit, Nat swirling her tongue around Melinda’s clit as Maria thrust her tongue and fingers in tandem into the now heavily flushed and gasping woman.  Natasha had seen Melinda break apart pure concrete with the very same fingers that were now buried deep in Nat’s hair, and Natasha allowed her head to be moved, though she was certain she knew what May liked just as much as she herself did.  She came soon after Nat had started sucking on her clit, grazing her teeth ever so slightly over the bud to bring the woman to a shrieking climax.  The other trio looked over in shock, amazed that the usually so quiet and cautious spy could be so, well, loud, and Nat just grinned as she caught Peppers’ eye.  Well, she was always up for round two if they were.  

 

 


End file.
